A Legend in Darkness
by Deetharax
Summary: What happens when characters from Dark Legacy and The Legend of Rune interact in the same world? Nothing good, that's for sure. Rated M for Mature Themes and Violence


_Greetings, friends and loved ones. This is Deeth Irteen and Dardarax, working together on a new project. As is custom, we would like to state that neither Deeth nor Dardarax owns Spyro, Cynder, or Warfang Temple. If we said that we DID own the characters, then Activision would sue us, and then we'd have no money. We do, however, own our respective original characters. And let the record show that this collaboration exists in an alternate version of both TLoR and DL continuities, so don't complain that something is happening that shouldn't be._

_Anyway, on with the show!_

Act 1, Chapter 1: A day on the town.

Warfang. One of the four great dragon cities of the world, and known as the city of Commerce.

Far and wide, numerous tall buildings could be seen within the city's great stone walls. Four massive iron gates stood high and mighty, one on each of the four walls. The Ancient Temple towers rose above all other buildings in the very center of the city, and couyld be seen from any point in Warfang.

The Sun was high in the afternoon sky, even though it was hidden by the massive Black fortress known as The Nexus that hovered above the city. The wind blew calmly across the city, bringing stray bits of leaves and grass along its path.

On the northeastern side of Warfang, just outside a coffeeshop, two Earth dragonesses sat. Though the two dragonesses shared the same hide color, they were significantly different from each other.

The girl on the left was named Emerald. Her underbelly and two, upwards-pointed horns were a light shade of Green, while her short, wild mane was a Darker shade of Green. She had, fittingly enough, Emerald-Green eyes, and was of moderate stature. The girl on the Right was Tirren. Tirren was of slimmer build that Emerald, and her four yellow horns twisted once at the base, and then stuck outward behind her. Her eyes were a sapphire blue, and no mane topped her head.

Emerald took a bite out of a piece of the Coffee cake before her, enjoying its sweet flavor.

"Lovely day, isn't it?" Emerald asked once her mouth was empty once again.

"Wonderful for a day out at a cafe, yes." Tirren agreed, finishing a bite of her sauteed kebob. "Not for the frolicking about Sav's been up to lately."

Emerald chuckled. "Blank's been up to his usual shenanigans as well. He loves it when there's no school."

"No wonder those two get along so well: They're always up to no good. Did you hear what they did yesterday?"

"No, what?"

"They both decided it would be funny to paint Wraith's cloak a bright pink: He was fuming for hours."

Emerald groaned.

"I'll bet it was Sav who suggested that." Emerald said blankly. "Blank's not smart enough for that sort of thing."

Tirren giggled at the comment.

"Most likely. Those two can be such idiots sometimes."

"Yeah..."

Emerald looked up at the sky: It was starting to move farther west.

"Oh dear, we need to get going." She said, gathering her belongings.

"Is it time already?" Tirren asked.

"Yeah, unfortunately." The other girl sighed.

"Alright..."

The two Earth dragonesses gathered their supplies and took off for flight, leaving what remained of their unfinished food behind in their haste.

...

The Southern side of Warfang.

Two young dragons, a Purple and an Orange, stood at the base of a massive tower near the Southern gate of Warfang.

The Purple dragon was Savron. He was an amethyst purple, with brilliant green eyes, and a silver frill that crowned his head instead of a mane. His four horns were a bright gold, and his tail ended in a golden scythe blade. He was large, and his muscles were well toned, not the bulky slabs most males sported.

The Orange drake was Blank. He had a muscular build, and was slightly taller than Savron. He had Deep Maroon eyes, a short blue mane, and two Red horns on the front of his head that pointed backwards. A brown bandana was tied just behind his horns, covering most of his mane.

An idea came to Blank as he and Savron looked up at the Skyscrapper.

"Hey Sav!" He shouted. "I betcha I can fly to the top before you can!"

"Oh, please." Savron scoffed. "I could fly circles around you backwards. It wouldn't even be a fair race."

"We'll see about that..."

The Orange dragon immediately spread his wings for flight.

"OneTwoThreeGO!"

He immediately took flight before the purple dragon could react.

"HEY!" Savron protested.

The Purple dragon crouched, and propelled himself into the air, using a burst of wind magic to accelerate.

The two young dragons flew as fast as they could, Blank still in the lead, but Savron gaining on him rapidly, his wings pumping hard.

When Blank saw this, he proceeded to inhale a great breath of air. However, Savron realized what the Orange dragon was about to do, and sped up, swerving slightly to the right.

A moment later, Blank quickly turned around an shot out a blast of Fire breath into Savron's path. The Purple dragon quickly jerked away, swerving hard to the side.

"You cheat!" He shouted angrily.

"I never said we couldn't use magic!" Blank replied, laughing.

"Oh really?" Savron snapped. "In that case..."

The Purple dragon shot a blast of Wind at Blank, throwing him off-balance.

While the Orange dragon struggled to right himself, Savron immediately shot forwards like an arrow, speeding past him.

"HEY!" Blank protested.

The Orange dragon chased after his friend, and the race continued, the two speeding up to the top of the tower, laughing all the way.

...

Sleet walked through one of the many hallways of Warfang temple. Sleet's scales were a sky blue, three horns stuck out of his head. Two curled back out of his head, and the third protruded out from his forehead, running parallel to his muzzle. His deep green eyes searched the halls curiously, examining the many decorations that surrounded him.

The halls were lined with paintings of all the guardians who had once lived here, and the floor had a thick carpet of blood red spread out over the ground. The sunlight shone through the nearby windows, and gave a brilliant view of the city outside.

The Ice dragon went about his way, eyeing the paintings, and thinking deep thoughts. From across the hall, a young dragoness was watching him, eyeing him with curious intensity. This pink dragoness was known as Ember.

Ember was roughly twelve years old. Her underbelly was a light pink, as were here wings. Her small, ram-like horns were a bright Yellow, and her eyes were an Electric Blue. She had a short, neatly-groomed purple mane and wore a small gold necklace around her, with a small red gem in the center in the shape of a heart.

Ember immediately ran up to Sleet, a warm smile on her face. She wasted no time in getting his attention.

"Hi Sleet!" She cried out happily. "What's up?"

"Huh?" The Ice dragon nearly jumped out of his hide in surprise. "Oh, Hi Ember. How are you?"

The Pink dragoness giggled.

"I'm fine." She answered, tilting her head to get a better look at him. "I'm looking for Zindy. Have you seen her anywhere?"

"I think she's in her room doing some homework. Why do you want to know?"

"Oh, no reason." Ember answered, with a small giggle. Her tail wagged excitedly from side to side, and Sleet's eye followed its path, trying to decide why it was doing that.

"There has to be a reason." The Ice dragon stated. "It isn't logical to do something without a reason."

"You mean, like THIS?"

Immediately, Ember pounced on top of Sleet, shoving him down and pinning him to the floor. She laughed at his expression as she held the scrawny and squirming drake to the floor.

"Wha...!" The Ice dragon stammered, blushing. "What are you doing?"

The Pink dragoness didn't answer. Instead, she jumped off of Sleet and raced down the hallway.

"BYE!"

The Ice dragon watched her run off, still lying on the floor.

"...What in the world just happened?"

...

Two White dragons stood in the middle of the large Temple Training Arena, facing away from each other. A large Fire dragoness stood off to the side, manning the controls of the arena. She was Inferna, one of the guardians of the Temple, and a teacher to these two students. Her body was patterned like fire, and two large white horns arched out of her head, tipped with small bells and trinkets.

Despite the two white dragon's similar hide colors, it wasn't hard to discern the differences between the two younger dragons.

The white dragon on the north side of the arena was coloured a snow white, and his underbelly was a dull grey in colour. His eyes were an intense blood red, and eight sharp, silver grey horns stuck out of his head. Six curling backwards, the middle set of them being the largest, while the remaining two spiked out from under his jaw like tusks, connecting to the base of his skull. His body was highly effeminate, being both slim and curvy, rather than the blocky shape of most males. He was named Lyrith, an orphan Albino who had grown up in the streets, and had eventually been accepted into the Temple to learn.

The other White dragon was a female, and was known by two names; Hope, and Tyrrany. Tyrrany was almost eighteen years old. She had a silver underbelly, a long, ragged, pitch-black mane, and a pair of blood red eyes, though not as dark in color as Lyrith's. She had four dark grey horns: two larger ones that pointed backwards on her head, and two smaller ones that were tusklike, similar to Lyrith's. She also had a pair of glowing red glyphs shaped like infinity signs on either side of her. She was the eldest child of Elenar, the current Queen of Warfang.

Lyrith and Tyrrany were two of the temple's top students, Lyrith being an expert in physical combat, and Tyrrany being a master of Magical combat. They were about to engage in their last training exercise before classes ended.

"What do you think about eight dummies?" Lyrith asked. "Sound good?"

The other dragoness snorted.

"Just try not to get in my way." She said coldly. The other White dragon chuckled.

"Same with you." He said, grinning.

Inferna sighed at their exchange. "Will they ever stop competing?" She thought as she pulled the switch. Eight, straw dummies pulled themselves from the ground, each were armed with a club or wooden sword. As they stood, the two white dragons moved into position, ready to attack. The moment they were up, the dummies charged, weapons raised to attack. Three charged Lyrith, while the remaining five charged Tyrrany.

Lyrith met their charge with one of his own, roaring and diving straight into the mass of wood and straw. He tore clean through the first one, and ducked a blow from a second. Then with a slash of his claws, sliced the straw out of the third, sending it crashing to the ground.

Tyrrany struck with fire the moment the dummies came into range. A wave of bright orange-red flames that burned all in its path. One of the five fell, but the rest came through unscathed.

Tyrrany hissed in annoyance. "Typical, I've got to find their weaknesses. What a bore."

Tyrrany ducked the blow the first dummy aimed at her, and then slashed with her claws, disemboweling the straw mannequin. As it stumbled back, Tyrrany took a deep breath and blasted the creature with frost, freezing it to the ground.

"Well that was lucky." Tyrrany snickered, backing up. A swing of her tail shattered it into a million pieces. She narrowly avoided a club swing to the head, and backed off hurriedly, firing off a bolt of lightning hoping to take the dummy in front of her out. It glanced off, leaving nothing more than a small scorch mark where it had landed. Swearing, Tyrrany jumped a sword swing to her legs, and teleported above the furthest of the three dummies.

She landed on it with a crash, plowing it into the ground. A slash of her talons removed its head, and it went limp.

"Hm, guess they aren't immune to physical attacks then." Tyrrany grinned. Deciding that trying to guess what element the dummies were immune to was a waste of time, the white dragoness decided to follow Lyrith's approach of hacking them to bits.

Lyr tore the leg off of his last dummy, and followed up the attack with a swipe at its throat. Its last weak struggles ceased, and it fell limp. Lyr panted for breath for a moment, exhilarated, and glanced towards Tyrrany. She was busy ripping the arm off of one of her remaining two dummies. But behind her, a third was approaching, sword raised. Getting to his paws, Lyr shot towards it, a huge grin plastered across his face.

Tyrrany removed the head of her victim with a jerk of her jaws and sent the head spinning. The white dragoness heard the thump of a foot fall, and whirled to face her last opponent. She smirked and rushed towards it, roaring.

Tyrrany was less than a foot away when a white blur shot past, and crashed into the last dummy, sending it spinning across the ground. Tyrrany ground to a halt and watched as Lyrith rolled with the dummy, and with a snap of his fangs, ripped the stuffing out of it's throat. The straw spilled out of it, and after a few weak flails, fell still. Lyrith got up off of the dummy, and turned to Tyrrany, smiling broadly.

"DAMNIT!" Tyrrany shouted, quivering with rage. "That was MY target!"

"Really?" Lyrith asked smugly, looking down at his paws and examining his claws. "Well, you took so long, I though you were trying to give it to me."

"Are you BLIND? I was charging right for it!"

"And here I thought you were going to go give it a hug."

"Shut your mouth!" Tyrrany hissed, "Before I shut it FOR you!"

"I'd like to see you try."

The White dragoness's eyes glowed completely red.

"I don't try; I DO."

Lyrith grinned. "Bring it, Snowflake."

Abruptly Tyrrany disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Lyrith crouched as he readied for the coming attack, his eyes keen for the slightest moment.

A short moment later, the dragoness appeared right behind the male.

"BOO!" She roared, as loudly as she could.

Lyrith's tail swept out behind him and took Tyrrany's paws out from under her. The dragoness came toppling to the floor, snarling.

"Oops!" Lyrith chided, turning to look at her, grinning. "Did I get you, Snowflake? Hope you didn't scuff your knees!"

The dragoness snarled, and teleported again. An instant later, she appeared a foot above the other White dragon and crashed down on top of him, grappling him. Lyrith snarled, and started to pry her off of him, slowly overpowering the White dragoness as they fought, barring fangs and talons.

As the two fought amongst themselves, the last two dummies snuck up on the pair, and suddenly bashed them across their heads with their wooden cubs.

"Fuck." Lyrith grunted in pain, shoving Tyrrany off of himself.

Suddenly a blaze of fire swept over the two dummies, searing them to a crisp. The flame patterned fire dragoness, Inferna, stepped into the ring, and glared down at the two whites.

"Enough, you two." She scolded. "Fighting amongst each other during a fight could end up killing you." Inferna looked between them angrilly. "You two obviously have no interest in learning cooperative fighting today. Class dismissed."

The two White dragons scraped themselves off the floor and walked out into the hallway. Once they were out of earshot, the dragoness started hissing at the other dragon.

"This is all your fault, jackass."

"Oh please..." Lyrith snapped. "That kill was fairly mine. You were the one who had to freak out."

Tyrrany didn't reply: She only rolled her eyes and kept walking. The other White dragon smiled a bit.

"Besides, we got out of class." He continued. "And on the last day of school this week. It isn't all that bad."

"Whatever," The dragoness snorted.

The two young dragons came to a stop by the water fountains on the far end of the hallway. Tyrrany approached them and got a drink. Lyrith, meanwhile, looked around the area first. He spotted a certain Fire dragon approaching, but wanted Tyrrany to see him for herself instead of revealing his presence. Instead, he took a drink from the fountain beside Tyrrany.

A moment later, the Fire dragon came into view. It was Flame, and he was carrying a Purple dragon hatchling on his back.

Flame was roughly a year younger than Tyrrany. He had a red hide and an orange underbelly. His wing membranes and horns were yellow, the latter sticking diagonally outwards just behind his eyes, which were red in color. He had a vibrant Orange mane, which was tied in a ponytail. Some of the mane hairs fell over his left eye. He was dressed in formal attire: A brown cloak fell over his wings and sides. A pair of brown goggles hung loosely around his neck.

The hatchling was Denzel, Flame and Tyrrany's son. He had bright red eyes, yellow wing membranes, a silver underbelly, and pitch black hair. He also had six teeny little stubs for horns: Two on the top of his head that were starting to curl backwards and inwards, two behind his eyes that stuck out diagonally, and two that formed tiny little tusks on his lower jaw. He also had small, shining red birthmarks on his sides, the same as the ones on Tyrrany.

Tyrrany soon noticed the approaching Fire dragon out of the corner of her eye, and smiled at them.

_Ah, the only boys who manage to put a smile on my face..._

"Hey Flame, Denzel." Lyrith greeted, smiling as well. "How're you doing?"

"Hey, guys." The Fire dragon replied.

Denzel climbed down from Flame's back and rushed up to Tyrrany.

"Hi, Mommy!" He shouted.

The dragoness scooped the Purple hatchling up off the floor and placed him on her back. Lyrith grinned at the dragoness's sudden change in demeanor.

"How was your morning, dear?" She asked sweetly.

"Great! Daddy took me to the park today!"

"Did he now..?"

Flame chuckled.

"Your son REALLY likes to chase the Squirrels." He said.

"Oh?" Tyrrany asked, feigning confusion. "And why is that?"

"Well, they taste good!" Denzel declared.

Flame and Tyrrany laughed at the statement. Lyrith sat down to watch the three talk, not wanting to interrupt their discussion.

_Lucky kid, they look really happy together. I hope they stay that way, they really deserve it._

Lyrith snickered as Denzel climbed up onto Tyrrany's back and bounced up and down, wanting to get flown around for a bit. The Albino sighed as Tyrrany obliged, and sat down to watch the show.

...

The main road of Warfang was completely packed with citizens. Dragons, Moles and Cats alike wandered from place to place, going about their important businesses, whatever they may be.

Two young dragons were walking towards the Temple that sat in the very center of the city. Their names were Rune, and Igneous.

Rune was a young Black dragon, with a Silver underbelly. He had Golden eyes, and a short, Dark Grey mane. Six Dark horns grew from his head: Two larger ones that bent downwards at the back of his head, and two smaller ones that curled downwards and backwards. He had two pairs of Shining blue Symbols: two which looked like hourglasses on his upper forelegs, and two that looked like crossed infinity signs on the sides of his torso.

Igneous was a bulky crimson dragon, with an orange underbelly, two deep red ram horns that curled down around his head. An orange frill ran down from his head to his tail tip, which ended in a orange spike. His light grey eyes roamed the streets, examining detail around them with a keen gaze.

"Can you tell me why we're going back to the Temple again?" Igneous asked.

"My mother told me and Cyrus to see her at around this time." Rune answered. "I don't want to be late."

"Oh?" The Red dragon asked. "What do you think it's about?"

"I'm not sure, but it might have something to do with tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's your hatchday, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Then I guess that could be-"

Suddenly, Igneous gasped in alarm.

"Oh no..." He groaned. "It's him."

Three dragons were approaching from the opposite side of the street. It was the trio of Torch, Wintra and Thunder.

Torch was a big, red dragon, larger even than Igneous. His two yellow horns arched upwards, and were tipped with two gold medallions attached with threads of silver. A shroud of gold silk was draped over his body, and a smug smirk was etched across his face, the grin touching his feral yellow eyes.

Wintra was small, and coloured a frosty blue. Her body was flawless in appearance, being everything dragons found attractive, with four perfect horns curling out of her head like claws. Her horns were adorned with sapphire encrusted silver rings, and a silver scarf was wrapped around her neck. Her light blue eyes were cold as ice as she strutted beside the bulky red and yellow.

Thunder was a vibrant yellow colour, with vicious golden eyes. His two horns jutted out in front of his head like bolts of lightning, and an amused smirk was plastered over his face. He towered over the other two, being easily a head taller than Torch.

"Well look here!" Torch smirked. "If it isn't his royal 'majesty' and Smokey. What're you out wandering the streets for? Looking for the tattoo artist so you can get a refund on those eyesore symbols, Blacky?"

"Huh?" Rune asked, confused. Igneous sighed.

"This is that guy I was telling you about the other day. Torch." The Deep Red Fire dragon rolled his eyes. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised he'd show up again. What do you want now, Torch?"

"You will address him by his station, peasant." Wintra snapped. "He is a Prince, after all. So, he is 'your Highness' to you."

"He's a prince?" Rune queried. "Of where?"

"Of the Great Kingdom of Aether-Sol." Torch declared with pride. "King Bane and Queen Elenar have been negotiating a treaty between our kingdoms for a while now. As right theyshould; we could crush your kingdom at any time if it pleased us. But fortunately for you all, we pity your people, and we're going to help protect you."

**_Oh lordy, this guy is so full of CRAP!_** Shouted an evil voice in Rune's head.**_ Let's just kick his ass and be on our way_**!

Runefor.

For years now, the evil being that was Rune's other self had existed inside his head, forever sharing their body and soul. The Black dragon longed to tell someone about him, but he couldn't bring himself to admit Runefor's existence.

_Shut up_! Rune mentally snapped.

"Um..." The Black dragon stammered. "I think you might be underestimating the Dark Dragon Monarchy just a bit. My people may be few in number, but we're not defenseless."

Torched laughed, shaking his head. Wintra and Thunder laughed in unison.

"The pride of the small." The other Prince stated. "Defenseless or not, our empire by far exceeds your own. You should be grateful we're taking you under our wing, knave, and not conquering you outright. Now I must go: I have to be ready for an important ceremony tomorrow."

Torch walked past Rune and Igneous, not even glancing back. Wintra grinned at their expressions, and Thunder laughed.

"What a jerk." Igneous spat. Rune, meanwhile, spun around to defend himself.

"I'm not a knave! I'm a prince, too!"

**_A pussy of a prince, but a prince all the same._**

Torch, not bothering to answer Rune's claim, if he even heard it as he laughed along with his friends, disappeared into a tailor shop, possibly to by a new outfit.

"What's HIS problem?" Rune demanded.

"I don't really know." Igneous answered. "He's just a prick. Maybe his parents spoiled him or ignored him. Who knows."

**_I'll know, soon enough._**

What're you talking about?

**_Never you mind, little boy._**

Rune shook his head, clearing his mind of Runefor's voice.

"I'll never know what THAT'S like." He said out loud. "Come on. My mother's probably waiting for me."

Rune and Igneous walked off towards the Temple, both of the young boys thinking about the insults Torch hurled at Rune's people.

Characters created by Dardarax:

Tirren

Savron

Sleet

Lyrith

Igneous

Torch, Wintra, Thunder

Characters created by Deeth Irteen:

Rune

Blank

Emerald

Ember

Flame

Denzel

Runefor

**Now, some words from Dardarax.**

Well, that was fun. Playing around with our characters and working together to make this story out of it. Deeth did most of the work, writing the rough draft for this story, while I was a lazy bum, and occasionally edited parts of it between writing my own stories, and lazing about doing nothing. XD We'll work on this occasionally, and there is even something of a plot behind it, though it isn't fully fleshed out yet. :P

Hope you had as much fun reading it as we did writing it!


End file.
